


Dog Eat Dog

by TookMeASecond



Series: Cat Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Creature Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Top Sam, Werecat Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: The boys continue the search for a cure for Sam and in the meantime keep hunting monsters. When things on their current hunt are not what they seem Sam gets closer to finding out what's wrong with him. But in true Winchester fashion that only leads to more questions.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Cat Sam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539577
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178





	Dog Eat Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Jld71, they're amazing. They also just finished a few bangs, check them out!

“Dean, I can't do this anymore. I need to do something else.” Sam never thought he would be the one tapping out from the books. Though, he also never suspected they would be trying to figure out what he had turned into.

“Not happening, Sam. We need to know exactly what those things were, has to be some type of shifter. It's been a month since you bit me and I didn't change. What's up with that?”

“Maybe you're a late bloomer,” Sam suggested, his voice muffled by his face in his arms. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved the book he'd just finished flipping through away.

“Fine. We can chill on that for a bit, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to keep at it.” Sam looked at him through his bangs as if suspicious of a trap. Dean just shook his head and got up, making his way to the kitchen. Sam groaned as he stood and took his time stretching before following his omega.

When the Alpha arrived his mate was already building sandwiches at the counter. He stood and watched Dean for a bit before approaching slow and silent. There were definitely some benefits to Sam's new situation. It seemed no matter what form he was in he was way more sneaky.

Dean, for his part, was proud of his ability to adapt to his brother's new abilities. It was rare for Sam to startle him these days, unless the Alpha was trying to of course. So when Sam's arms suddenly wrapped around the omega's waist Dean didn't jump, even though he had no idea Sam had entered the room.

“Let’s take the night off, huh? Netflix and chill?” Dean huffed an incredulous laugh and put the knife and mustard down.

“Sam, You do realize our lives right now? You are aware of what's going on? Why am I the responsible one all of a sudden? I'm here trying to figure this shit out and you want sex. Painful sex!” Halfway through Dean's rant Sam had started licking up his neck and nibbling his ear. The omega subconsciously tilted his neck to the side to give his Alpha more room.

“Really, we can just watch TV. Curl up on the couch and veg out.” Dean closed his eyes and leaned into his mate's embrace, humming contentedly.

“This is so fucked up, Sam. You get bit, turn into a giant horny cat, bite me, and I turn into you.” Sam bit down over the scar he'd left. Dean's knees buckled and his hands scrambled to hold himself up on the counter as a bolt of arousal went straight to his cock. His Alpha had learned quickly it was the best button to press to turn Dean on.

“That’s cheating,” Dean said, his voice strained as he clenched his teeth. Sam purred in his ear and nuzzled the soft skin just behind it. “Fine, a little Netflix,  _ no  _ chill. Then we go back to finding out if we can get you back to normal again. Cat-Sam is an ass!”

Sam smirked and licked over Dean's mating mark before backing up and leaving the kitchen. The omega was grumbling under his breath before the Alpha had even left the room. Sam's elevated hearing allowed him to make out every word of his brother's cursing of the ever absent Chuck.

By the time Dean made it to the living room with snacks Sam was nowhere to be seen. A good sniff of the air told him he'd been there recently and if Dean knew his Alpha the giant kitten was up to no good. The omega put the plate of sandwiches and a bag of chips down on the coffee table and surveyed the room again.

A quiet Sam was suspicious these days, but Dean really didn't feel like searching him out. It was his idea for food and a movie in the first place and now Dean was hungry. He made himself comfortable on the couch and started scrolling through the new arrivals, leaving his sandwich for when he picked something.

After a while of nothing new catching his eye he settled for Dr. Sexy reruns and pulled his plate into his lap. Of course, that would be when his mate decided to make an appearance. As Dean lifted the first half of the sandwich to his mouth a giant paw came over his shoulder to swipe at a leaf of lettuce hanging from the side.

Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to acknowledge the annoyance. However, with each bite his attention seeking Alpha got more persistent. Until finally, when Dean opened his mouth for a bite he got a facefull of lion sized toe-beans. At least his mate didn't use a litter box.

The ensuing squabble had Dean chasing Sam around the bunker, cat-Sam clearly playing. Soon Sam was the one in pursuit and it didn't take Dean long to figure out if he wanted to keep the clothes on his back in one piece it was best to give them up and strip himself. But just because he was naked didn't mean he would give in so easily.

Sam let his omega think he was being stealthy as he crouched under the table and watched Dean creep through the library. As the omega walked by Sam reached out and hooked a paw around his ankle, yanking and dragging him to the ground.

The cat was on him before Dean had a chance to try and start, pressing soft fur and hard muscle into his mates back. He quelled Dean's struggling with teeth wrapped around the back of his neck, causing his mate to go still.

“Okay, okay, you caught me. But you'd better change back first. I told you no cat sex.” He could feel Sam's grin against his neck as cat-Sam rutted against his naked ass a couple of times.

“Cut that shit out, Sam!” The alpha released his hold and ran his rough tongue over the indents his teeth had made before Dean felt the change above him. It was so fucking weird.

“Caught ya,” Sam purred into Dean's ear, chuckling at the goosebumps that rose in a wave down the omega's arms.

“Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it?” Dean asked wiggling his ass against Sam's half hard cock. Sam's growl was slightly high pitched, but reverberated  o n Dean's back. It made him groan slightly and drop his head between his shoulders.

Sam bit down on the same spot with his blunt human teeth and crawled backwards off his mate. He gripped Dean's ass cheeks in his hands and dove in with no preamble. Dean cried out as he nearly rocked forward onto his face, catching himself on his elbows and arching his back.

“Good boy,” Sam purred again against Dean's sensitive pucker, smearing slick on his lips. He pointed his tongue and forced it in, feeling his mate relax and open for him. Dean groaned as he felt the tongue in his ass lengthen and yelped when it scratched over his prostate.

“Shit, Sammy!” Sam pulled away and smacked his hand down on one of Dean’s ass cheeks before reaching down to shove two fingers in up to the knuckle. The omega cried out again as he rocked himself back on to his mate’s hand.

“That’s it, baby. Opening right up for me,” he praised as he dragged the head of his hard cock up the back of Dean’s thigh. He left his mate’s own hardon untouched, liking it so much more when he came from Sam railing him.

“Fuck you, just do it. ‘m ready,” Dean grunted as he climbed back onto his hands, arching his back again and spreading his knees a little wider. Sam grinned and scissored his fingers a few times before pulling out and lining himself up with Dean’s still tight hole.

“Such a good omega,” Sam teased, putting light pressure against his mate’s pucker. Dean looked over his shoulder and growled, which was what Sam had been waiting for. The Alpha watched his mate’s eyes widen and his jaw drop as he shoved himself into the hilt. Sam bit his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the tight heat.

“Oh, shit, Sam! So good,” Dean mumbled, slowly lowering himself back to his elbows. His shoulders ached while on his hands but the floor was hard on his joints. He really fucking hated floor sex.

Sam reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s throat, pulling him up so he was kneeling with his back to the Alpha’s chest.

“Better, baby?” Sam asked licking a strip up the side of Dean’s face. He’d gotten a lot more mouthy after his transformation and Dean was still getting used to it. The omega jerked his head away and reached up to wipe off Sam’s spit.

“That’s fucking gross man, I know exactly where that tongue has been,” he complained as he tried to shift his hips to make Sam’s cock drag over his prostate. The Alpha held fast to his omega, not letting him move about as much as he wanted to.

“It wasn’t gross a minute ago,” Sam growled nipping Dean’s earlobe. Dean whined a bit and tilted his head to the side, giving his mate more room to explore the mark he left on his neck. “Mmm, good little mouse.” Dean couldn’t stop the eyeroll if he wanted to.

“I swear to the Gods, Sam, if you don’t fucking move I’m going to tie you down and tie myself on your knot.” Sam growled again, this time for real, and tightened his grip on the omega’s throat before starting to piston his hips back and forth.

The noises coming from Dean’s mouth weren’t even close to words. He reached up to grab onto Sam’s forearm, feeling the hard muscle tense and shift as Sam worked him over. One hand gripping his throat, the other on his hip.

“That what you want? You’re kinda sassy for an omega.” Sam sat back further on his heels, making Dean lean further back. The omega was a bit off balance and couldn’t do anything except hold on for the ride, his whines and grunts getting more and more high pitched. “Come on, baby. Come on my cock. It’s your favorite fucking thing.”

Dean tried shifting his hips again to get the right angle, Sam allowing him this time as he let go of the omega’s hip. Although, if Dean had known what his brother was getting up to he may have put up more of a fight.

“Come for me, baby. Now.” Sam’s last word was punctuated by a solid flick of his finger to the head of Dean’s own cock. The omega arched his back and went completely rigid as his orgasm crashed over him. He felt Sam speed up his pounding, felt the knot pushing against his used rim. His Alpha fucked him through the orgasm and just as it was ebbing shoved his hips hard, pushing his knot all the way inside.

Dean came again when it put pressure on his prostate and the prickle of Sam's barbed cock. Sam tightened his grip on Dean’s throat, cutting off the sound and making his mate's second orgasm that much more intense. As soon as Dean’s grip on the Alpha’s arm tightened Sam let go. The omega inhaled deeply and relaxed against Sam’s chest, panting and cursing under his breath.

“You just have to fucking barb me.”

~*~

Dean jumped slightly when Sam's giant human paws slammed onto the table. He would never admit to his Alpha that he thought of them that way. Sam stood suddenly from his chair, clicking a few more keys before slamming the laptop closed.

“I found a case, lets go,” he said, slipping the computer off the table and striding out. Dean sat up straighter, grunting at the tightness in his back. Sitting hunched over the table for too long would do that to you, no matter your age.

“What the hell, Sam?” When his brother made no sign of coming back into the library Dean went in search of him. Sam was, predictably, in his room; unceremoniously shoving clothing into a duffle bag. Dean watched for a moment as his alpha packed in a manner that would have driven the old Sam crazy.

“Sam, really? A case now? Do you think that's a good idea?” Dean asked as he slid his hands in his pockets and leaned a shoulder against the door jam. Sam stopped his shoveling of flannel to look over at the omega.

“Dean, I gotta get out of here, man. I'm about to go stir crazy. It's like a literal itch under my skin,” he looked almost desperate, very not Sam. He almost looked like a caged animal ready to break. Against Dean's better judgement he relented and they headed off to wherever Sam found something suspicious.

~*~

Turns out Sam got a pretty legitimate lead on a werewolf case. The missing hearts made it easy to narrow it down, and the victim count pointed to one culprit. They were both fairly confident it would be a quick case. Dean was hoping it would be enough to get the itch out from under Sam's skin so they could get back to trying to get the Alpha back to normal.

They checked into the hotel a few hours before sundown and decided to hit the local diner and see if they couldn't get a decent meal and some town gossip on the matter. Folks seemed scared but mostly tight lipped. There were murmurs just outside of earshot and when the Alpha had asked what the mood was about their waitress had forced a smile and told him it was nothing to worry about.

The bar across the street wasn't as tight lipped, predictably. Grizzled old men, drunk hours ago, sat at the end of the bar, spouting off every legend of every town within five hundred miles. Everything from shadow men to Bigfoot to ghosts. And surprisingly enough a wendigo thrown in the mix.

Neither location was particularly helpful, however there seemed to be a lot of missing persons in the area throughout the years. That in itself might be a clue.

The boys headed back to their room before midnight. A few drinks in and no closer to any idea of who was to blame. The only thing they were mostly certain of was that they were still thinking it was a lone werewolf.

First thing in the morning they headed to the local Sheriff’s station to ask proper questions. Adorned in their fed suits, they pulled up to the small station and tried not to be surprised.

“How many workin’ this town, you think?” Sam shrugged a shoulder and unfolded himself from the front seat of the omega's car.

“By the looks of this place I'd say three or four. They probably call the town two over for the big stuff,” he stretched to his full height, then stretched some more. He really wanted to shift. Maybe he could do that tonight. Run around under the cover of darkness and look for clues or something. Any excuse to quench the urge.

They walked into the small station shoulder to shoulder. If the look the receptionist gave them was anything to go by they made quite the picture. They took a second to adjust their jackets before striding toward the desk. Their synchronization making them all the more intimidating.

“Gentlemen,” the slight receptionist greeted, “how can I help you?” She was small, even for a beta, and looked a bit nervous despite their clean appearance. Dean gave her a charming smile and didn't get closer than her desk allowed.

“Yes, ma'am. We're looking for the chief of police. Would he happen to be in right now?” Sam was a professional so he didn’t make a face nor sound at his brother's soft southern twang. He did make a mental note to ask him about it. Maybe have Dean try it out on him sometime.

“Oh, uh, why yes. Busy time now. He's in his office. May I tell him who's here?” she asked reaching for her phone receiver. Dean opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

“How may I help you boys?” The Winchesters turned to see an Alpha leaning into the hallway from a door around the corner. Sam smiled and held out his hand.

“I'm Agent Pratt, this is Agent Macklin, we're with the FBI. We have a few questions about one of your cases if you don't mind.” The man nodded, but never looked away from Dean.

“Sure thing. I'm sheriff Dwyer. But you can call me Colin,” the sheriff said approaching Dean with his hand out. Sam scowled and bit back the urge to growl as a strange alpha approached his omega. He must not have succeeded from the look Dean shot him over his shoulder.

“Sheriff Dwyer, we're here about the bodies that have been turning up. Flagged in our system as possibly connected to something. Mind if we chat?” Dean asked all smooth confidence. Sam didn't miss how the other man didn't shake his hand. He nodded at Dean with a big smile and motioned with a tilt of his head.

“Right this way, fellas.” Sam moved to follow him but caught a hand to his chest on his way by.

“You good?” Dean asked, voice low and tinged with concern. Sam gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded curtly before entering the office first.

~*~

“What the fuck was that, Sam?” Dean asked as he slammed his car door. The Alpha cringed, knowing full well if his brother didn't even apologize to Baby he was really upset. Best to err on the side of caution.

“What was what, Dean?” Nailed it.

“You were one growl short of  _ attacking _ the sheriff! I mean, what's going on in your head? We need this guy's cooperation. Not for him to check in with the FBI to make sure we're legit.” The omega didn't bother with his seatbelt as he put the Impala in reverse and started out of the lot. Sam thought better than to correct him.

“He was flirting with you, the entire time. He barely even looked at me,” Sam said gripping the door handle. He tried to convince himself he wasn't pouting. Dean's incredulous look made that difficult.

“Are you serious?” Dean deadpanned, his face going blank as he looked at his brother across the bench seat. The Alpha pulled his eyebrows down and pouted like a freaking pup. Dean just shook his head.

“So, did you hear anything he said or were you too busy thinking of defending my honor?” Sam scoffed and relaxed into the seat, bringing his elbow up to rest on the windowsill.

“If you have any honor left I'm sure you're more than capable of defending it. Just don't let him touch you again,” Sam mumbled before answering the question. “Three bodies over two months. A drifter, a drunk and an abusive husband. All male, all over forty, no connections between them.”

Dean just smirked and clicked his tongue and twitched his head. Jealous kinda looked good on his mate. “Seems our wolf has a type. He's knocking off people who either won't be missed or are causing trouble. A vigilante werewolf.”

“He still needs to be stopped,” Sam interjected quickly. The omega narrowed his eyes and looked from the road to his brother and back. As if he were about to suggest they leave this one alone or something.

“Course he does, Sam, we're just profiling here.” Sam sighed and dropped the back of his head to the back of the seat.

“Sorry. I'm just still a little wound up, I guess.” Dean grinned then, reached a hand across the seat to grip his mate’s thigh.

“Need help unwinding?” It was a little unnerving how quick and seamless Sam's shifting was these days. One second his eyes were hazel and human. The next he was boring into Dean with golden cat eyes, pupils blown and excited. Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

“Hang tight, Sammy. I'll get you sorted out.”

After lunch they went to the coroner's office to check out the bodies. Only one was left in the drawer, the other two had been released and were just pictures. There were no wounds on them except from the gaping holes in their chests. No claw marks, no defensive wounds, nothing to indicate they had tried to get away. Dean was starting to lean more toward a witch or satanic ritual.

“All I know is there’s some sick shit goin’ on ‘round here,” the coroner mumbled as he took the chart back from the omega. Sam just nodded, his lips pressed tightly together as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Dean could tell he was getting more restless.

“That's why we're here, doc. You give us a call if you think of anything else,” Dean instructed, handing the beta his card. The guy looked it over and nodded at them, then turned to get back to his desk. Dean led the way out to the car and headed to the outskirts of town.

~*~

Dean pumped his legs as fast as he could, not bothering to look back. Even taking a small peek would slow him down, possibly even throw off his stride. He leapt over a fallen log and skidded through the muck upon landing. The trees and underbrush were getting thicker and he assumed he was getting deeper into the woods.

A wild growl spurred him on, the creature was getting closer. He knew he didn't have much time, just hoped he would have enough to get where they agreed upon. Branches smacked his face, disorienting him further. He pushed on, frustrated with his sudden inability to gauge direction. He leapt over a fallen log and just before his feet hit the ground his upper body was propelled forward, his hands barely made it in front of him before he was face first in the ground cover.

Hot breath flowed in gusts over his neck and the back of his head. He gripped the leaf litter in his hands, preparing to try and roll over onto his back, but claws descended into his shoulder blades, nearly puncturing his jacket and skin. A silent command to hold still.

“You hit me kinda hard there, man. Not worried about hurting the little ol’ omega?” he asked through clenched teeth. The only answer was the prickle of a rough tongue over the sensitive skin right behind his ear. Dean gasped and squirmed, but the creature on his back only lowered itself to hold him with its whole weight.

The tongue continued over his neck and ears and head in methodical strokes, followed shortly by a deep purring. Dean could feel the vibrations rippling through his body and was only irritated to find himself getting turned on.

“Okay, okay! Sam! You caught me, now let me up!” Dean hollered, twisting around and trying to use his arms to pull himself out from under the giant Alpha. Sam growled low and placed his sharp teeth on either side of Dean’s neck, clamping his scruff in his jaw. Dean sighed irritatedly and relaxed in Cat-Sam’s hold.

Hopefully this would get the itch from under his mate’s skin and they could finish this case and get the hell out of here. He wanted to go back home and find a way to get his brother back to normal. Until then Sam would only be content to hunt, catch and groom his omega until he was satisfied he was a good Alpha.

Dean rolled his eyes and relaxed into the soft ground. It was slightly damp, which made it feel colder than it really was. But Sam’s warmth on top of him evened it out enough he could let his mate have this.

~*~

The Winchesters were having a quiet breakfast at the diner on the main street of the town when the bell above the door chimed and Dean glanced up over Sam’s shoulder.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in?” Sam rolled his eyes and continued eating his meal, not paying the sheriff a bit of attention. Sheriff Dwyer sauntered up to their table and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking down on them with a genuine smile. Dean tipped his chin down.

“Sheriff. How are you this morning?” the omega asked, fighting the urge to look at his brother across the table. He knew it would get to Sam if he was polite to the other Alpha, but it was for the case. Not to get his mate riled up. Of course.

“Not too shabby, agent. Say, I was just coming in to pick up some coffee to go. I'm headed out to the north woods to check out a disturbance. You wanna tag along?” Dean raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised. The north woods was where he and Sam were last night. The sheriff took his hesitation as resistance.

“Aw, come on, Pratt. I'm sure your brother is more than capable of asking a few folks a few questions. It'd be nice to have some company for once.” Sam's low growl was cut off by Dean kicking him under he table. The Alpha looked like he was about to murder the next person to look at Dean as he kept his eyes on his plate and ate his bacon.

“Must have been some disturbance. You usually have calls to check out the woods? Gotta be all kinds of animals out here,” Dean said, leaning back in his chair. Sam glanced up at him through his bangs, but didn't say anything. The sheriff shrugged a shoulder.

“We get our fair share of bears and bobcats but I've never seen a wolf this far east. Got a call about howling last night and while I'd usually assure Lizbeth it's a dog these recent murders have everyone on edge. Figured I'd check it out, ease her mind a bit.” Dean raised pointed eyebrows at Sam, who just rolled his eyes in return.

“Well, if you think it's got to do with our case I should probably be there.” Dean wiped his hands on a napkin as the sheriff smiled wider. He rubbed it over his lips and grabbed the last piece of bacon as he stood.

“I'll be back around lunch, Sam, or I'll be in touch,” he said patting his mate on the shoulder. The poor Alpha looked like a kicked kitten as he watched Dean leave with the other man. The fuckin ’ sheriff had the nerve to turn and wink at him before following the omega outside.

Sam barely resisted the urge to upturn his table and settled for slamming some bills down and heading outside himself. The asshole Alpha didn't even get that coffee.

~*~

“So, how long you been sheriff, sheriff?” Dean asked as they trudged through thick brush. They were between a mile and a mile and a half from this beta Lizbeth’s house. Dean wanted to start closer, but Dwyer insisted wolves could be heard from far distances. The omega relented quickly enough, not wanting to have to explain they were looking for a werewolf.

“ ‘ Bout six months, so not too long. Which is why I need to get this situation under control quickly. I'd like to keep the gig,” the sheriff said, holding a branch to the side so Dean could pass through. The omega nodded his thanks and kept his eyes peeled for signs of something more than your everyday woodland creature.

It had occurred to him on the way up here that he and Sam had been running around the woods a few miles east of this woman’s house. Though no noise he or Sam made could be confused for a wolf, he still didn’t want to run into evidence of their romp and have it, inadvertently, cause a hunt for the men who were trying to hunt the werewolf killing the townspeople.

“So, are we sure we’re even lookin’ for a person?” the sheriff asked, breaking the silence and shifting Dean’s attention back to the matter at hand. Dean weighed the options in his head before answering. He didn’t want to tip the guy off that he wasn’t really FBI by spewing ‘irrational’ theories. But if the sheriff knew more than he was letting on Dean could give himself away just as easily by insisting it was a specific thing.

“Well, what else could it be?” he asked, deciding to probe for whatever other information Dwyer would offer up. The guy seemed friendly enough and, not that he’d admit it to Sam, into him. He was not above using anything to his advantage, including his omega status.

“Oh, I don’t know. I mean, it would be nice to think it was human. As creepy as that is. But what would they be doing it for? Hearts are a pretty odd trophy. At least if it were some kind of animal it wouldn’t be as intentional. Just something trying to eat that preferred a specific organ.” Dean smirked a bit at the sheriff’s suggestion the thing they were hunting was one or the other.

“You said you don’t have wolves. I don’t see a bear leaving nothing but a missing heart. And a bobcat probably wouldn’t be able to over power these guys, even drunk, and just take the heart. No defensive wounds, remember?” Dean asked turning to look over his shoulder. Dwyer nodded with an exaggerated frown.

Before Dean was able to turn back and keep looking for clues there was a loud snap under his foot and the sheriff’s face contorted to shock. With reflexes that matched the best hunters, Dean found himself being shoved by his shoulders to the side. His back hit a tree trunk so hard his vision waverd for a second. When he was able to focus on the face in front of him he realized how close it was.

The sheriff was breathing heavily, his chest pressed to Dean’s. The omega’s whole body tensed, ready to take action when a large tree branch landed a few feet from them, dragging a trip wire up into the air with an empty snare. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked back at Dwyer.

“Sorry,” the Alpha huffed, slowly pushing himself back away from Dean. Dean just huffed a laugh and wiped his hands down the front of his shirt. He looked at the snare again and, though he could have gotten out of it no problem, was thankful he didn’t have to.

“No worries, Dwyer. Thanks for the assist.”

~*~

Sam was pacing the motel room when Dean came through the front door. He reeled to face his mate, his eyes nearly blazing red. The omega arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him and slid his jacket off his shoulders.

“You've been gone for hours! I was almost ready to come looking for you!” Sam snarled as he grabbed Dean's biceps and started checking him over. Dean halfheartedly struggled in his grip, knowing it would end sooner if he just let the Alpha fuss. “And you smell like that damned sheriff.”

Sam wrinkled his nose and exhaled sharply, snorting to rid himself of the scent. He released his omega's arms only to start shoving at his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders as if it offended him.

“I can do it, Sam!” Dean growled, only half heartedly pushing the Alpha away. Sam snarled and shoved his brother's shoulders, pushing him against the door , he followed quickly to hold him pinned with his body.

“You let another Alpha touch you. You reek of him.” Dean rolled his eyes but didn't protest. He knew Sam's instincts were heightened since his change and he wasn't trying to piss him off.

“Alright, Sammy. Help me shower?” he asked gently. Sam took in a few short breaths before nodding curtly and backing off, only to drag Dean with him. He stripped them both and washed Dean first, being sure to get all the sheriff ’ s stink off and rub his own back in.

After they dressed in their trademark attire they headed back to the local watering hole to survey the townspeople again. They needed to kill some time before the sun set and it wouldn't hurt to press for more information. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and would have turned and left if it weren't for Dean right behind him.

“Dean! Come join us,” the sheriff called from a table in the middle of the place; he had company and there was only one chair left. The Alpha strode over to beat his brother to the chair and practically threw himself down. He ignored the odd looks as he reached for Dean's hand and pulled his mate down into his lap.

“What the fuck, Sam,” he hissed over his shoulder, he smiled and nodded to their company before turning back to Sam.

“There was only one chair,” he said tightly, “we can share it.” Dean scoffed and pushed himself up with a hand on the table. Sam held fast and there was a brief, embarrassing, struggle before the omega finally won out. He stood next to the table and fumed down at his brother.

“Hey, Sammy. Why don't you go grab us a couple of beers, huh?” Sam growled under his breath and stood, without a word, to head to the bar.

“Oh, Sammy, grab one for me, too!” The sheriff called after him. Dean saw Sam's shoulders tightened but otherwise the Alpha didn't respond. The others at the table chuckled a little as Dean sat back down. They were betas, older men; and they just shook their heads at the spectacle.

“You don't have to antagonize him,” Dean scolded the Alpha as he took the seat for himself. Dwyer just grinned and tilted his head to the side.

“Aw, we're just playing, agent. It's an Alpha thing.” He winked and looked across the table. “Dean, this here is Mr. Skinner; he owns the plot of wood the first body was on.”

Dean nodded and leaned forward on the table toward the guy with his hand out. “Mr. Skinner, pleased to meet you. Would you mind if my partner and I came out and took a look around? Maybe ask a couple questions?”

The beta leaned back in his chair and arched an eyebrow at the proffered hand before flicking his eyes back up. “Sure would.”

Dean's own eyebrows shot up and he pulled his hand back in front of him. He hadn’t been expecting that, especially with how helpful the sheriff had been so far.

“Well, sir, you've got a crime scene on your land and I have a right to see it.” The man licked his lips and turned his eyes downward before standing, his arms still barricading himself, and shuffling off to the side.

“The sheriff came and took a look. Took pictures and notes, too. The scene was cleaned up after I was given the okay to do so. You have no rights to my land, federal or otherwise and you’ll do well to remember it.

“You need something, omega, you can go take a look at the file.” Without another word toward Dean the beta reached up and tipped his hat at the sheriff and their tablemate before turning and leaving the bar.

Dean’s narrowed eyes landed on Dwyer, who was looking at the table with his lips pressed in a tight line. The omega was having a hard time forming words, there were so many things he wanted to say and faces he wanted to punch, that at the moment they were all jumbled in his head.

“I’m sorry about that Dean,” the Alpha drawled. “Skinner is a bit old fashioned. Bring Sam out there with you, he’ll let you take a look a the woods.” Dean growled just as Sam took the seat Skinner had relinquished.

“I don’t need an Alpha to escort me. That beta prick needs to get with the times, not like beta’s were treated much better, and realize that I am just as good as any Alpha out there.”

Sam’s eyes were wide at his brother’s outburst and they darted between the sheriff, the omega, and the silent beta before he asked, “Did I miss something?”

“Just some redneck, hillbilly, asshat trying to tell me I’m not good enough to be in law enforcement. Well I am!” He slammed his hand on the table before grabbing one of the beers Sam brought and chugging the whole thing.

When he put the empty bottle down he was rather satisfied with the uncertainty in both Alphas’ eyes. Good.

“Tomorrow morning we will be heading out to Skinner’s property to look at the crime scene,” he told Sam, then turned to Dwyer, “I can’t stop you from showing up but you are in no way, shape or form my escort.

“Now. I’m going to go play pool. And if either of you bitches try and posture at me or each other I’ll have your knots in a jar so fucking fast you won’t know what hit you.”

The look of ‘holy shit’ on the sheriff’s face did not cover up his arousal in the least, but Dean had more important things to take care of. Like showing this town of bigots he wasn’t an omega to be trifled with.

Once he was out of earshot the sheriff turned toward Sam and held up his bottle to clink.

“That is one fiesty omega you’ve got on your hands, dude.” Sam shook his head and kept an eye on his brother, while he tapped his bottle with the other Alpha’s.

“Tell me about it.”

The rest of the night was a wash. Sam held up little hope of interviewing the citizens of this fine town as Dean whooped and flaunted his skills all night. Luckily nothing got too out of hand and his mate actually made some friends. That could come in handy with the rest of their investigation.

It did get to a point, however, where Dean needed to be removed from the bar, or otherwise blow their cover. So Sam herded him out as they waved goodbye and poured him into the Impala to drive back to the hotel.

Dean, of course, was not done for the evening.

As soon as the hotel door was closed he was on his Alpha like an omega in heat. Sam didn’t really see a reason why he should protest.

The omega kissed him fiercely, delving his tongue into Sam’s mouth like it held the answers to life. He got impatient with Sam’s shirt, and the Alpha grabbed his hands and shoved him back on the bed before he could rip it.

Dean growled and shoved himself up onto his hands and backside until he registered what his mate was up to. With a cocky smirk Sam’s thick fingers were expertly pushing buttons through holes, revealing the toned, tanned skin underneath.

The omega’s mouth literally watered as his pupils expanded; he pushed himself back until he was resting against the headboard and started working his own buttons. He undressed himself as Sam gave him a show like he’d never seen before.

The Alpha got the line of buttons undone and winked as he spread the flaps of his shirt before turning his back and looking at his mate over his shoulder.

Dean was fully naked now, ignoring his hard cock laying against the crease of his thigh as he circled a finger around his slicked hole. “Damn, Sammy. Where has this been?”

His slurring from earlier dissipated with the adrenaline from holding himself back. Sam just grinned at him and slipped the shirt from his shoulders, flexing and teasing in a way neither of them knew they’d like.

Sam turned back and his jeans were already undone, the line of his thick cock pressing against his jeans down one of his legs. He reached a hand up and pinched his nipple, then ran it down his chest, over his happy trail and jeans to rub the length. He threw his head back and moaned at the feeling, nearly high from the way Dean smelled.

“C’mon, Sam,” his mate whined. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at Dean writhing on the bed. He had yet to actually touch himself, instead choosing to impose his own toture. That should be rewarded.

Sam crawled onto the bed, up over Dean’s legs, sniffing as he moved. Dean wiggled himself down so that he was mostly vertical, spreading his legs and hiking his hips; doing anything to encourage his Alpha to touch.

The Alpha held himself prone, over his mate for a second, scenting and making sure not to touch. Dean whined in a way he usually saved for special occasions and arched his back; exposing his throat to his mate. Sam licked over his claiming mark and rolled to the side, simultaneously gripping Dean’s hips and pulling him along.

“Not tonight, baby. Tonight you’re going to show me who’s cock this is,” he growled as he rolled his hips up to grind against Dean’s thigh. The omega’s pupils flared as he licked his lips and sat up, straddling Sam’s hips.

“That’s my cock, Alpha. My knot.” He rose up on his knees, both hands on Sam’s chest, and looked down expectantly. Sam bit his bottom lip and reached down to line himself up with his mate’s leaking hole.

“Then take it.”

Dean grinned, then growled as he slammed his hips down. Sam gritted his teeth and forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch the look on his omega’s face. He snatched his hand from between them so Dean could fully seat himself.

“Fuck, yeah.” He started grinding down on the thick length that split him open, rocking back and forth and swirling his hips before he slowly pulled up and sank back down again with a shudder.

Sam scratched blunt nails over Dean’s tight thighs, when his fingers reached his mate’s hips he held on tight enough to bruise and hitched his hips a bit.

“Ride me, baby. Show me how much you want my knot.” Dean’s only response was to start up a fast pace, rising and falling again and again. He clenched and swiveled and angled his hips so that the head of Sam’s cock slid over his prostate at random intervals.

When Dean felt himself getting close he sat up fully, putting one hand behind him on Sam’s knee and using the other to strip his own dick. Sam’s pupils dilated that last fraction to fully block out his irises at the sight above him. His mate was beautiful.

Dean with his head thrown back, chest out, riding him like his life depended on it. Sam fought the urge to thrust up into him, wanting to give Dean this moment of control. He felt his knot start to swell and heard his mate grunt everytime he dropped down and forced it past his rim. He watched Dean’s grip on himself tighten as he dropped and ground down, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sam couldn’t keep his own eyes open any longer as he felt Dean’s channel gripping his cock and knot rhythmically. He squeezed his fingers into the soft flesh of Dean’s hips as he filled his mate with his seed. Dean slowed his hips, but kept up a grinding motion as he slumped his shoulders.

“Feel better?” the Alpha asked with his eyes closed. Dean hummed in response and finally stopped moving.

“Feel tired.” Sam cracked an eye open to see his omega sitting up with his own eyes closed and his head tilted back. Looking like he was relying entirely on balancing his body on top of Sam's.

“If you fall it's going to hurt us both.”

“Don't let me fall.”

Sam felt a greater meaning in that statement to his bones, but didn't comment on it. Instead he made sure his mate would be comfortable until they could separate.

The next morning they were up and at  ‘ em with the sun and Sam was only slightly surprised his brother didn't complain about a hangover. The omega stopped at the diner for coffee , then they headed out of town toward Skinners property.

The drive was quiet, a peace settled over them that felt almost strange in comparison to the recent tension in the air. Sam kept stealing glances at his mate and if Dean noticed he didn't say.

When they came to a dirt road that led to the beta ’ s house Dean groaned as he stopped the car at the closed gate.

“How much you wanna bet that grumpy old fucker locked us out?”

“We didn't bring bolt cutters,” Sam replied looking at his brother apologetically. Dean rolled his eyes as he opened his door and jerked himself out from behind the wheel.

Sure enough there was an old thick chain wrapped around the gate and the post several times, complete with a padlock the size of his hand. Dean scoffed and tossed the thing back down before pacing the length of it. He looked around as if there were a place he could squeeze his Baby through.

“Let's go get this over with,” Sam said as he placed both hands atop the gate and swung a leg up.

“We're getting too old for this.” Sam laughed and made a show of landing gracefully on the other side. He didn't dare offer the omega a hand.

They started the trek up the driveway, luckily it was fairly shaded and not too warm out yet. Most of the walk was silent but for the crunch of debris under their boots. They walked close enough to brush shoulders every now and then. Sometimes Dean would find that irritating; but for some reason, today, it was nice.

“So, sheriff didn’t show.”

“Oh, don’t start, Sam.” Dean shifted to put a little more space between them, mood effectively squashed.

“I’m not,” Sam deflected, “I just thought he was all about helping with this case.” Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little.

“I’m sure Dwyer has better things to do than re-question a witness. Guy didn’t even see anything, we’re just looking around.” They fell into another comfortable silence and kept up the pace down the dirt road.

They turned a bend in the driveway and had a straight shot to the house from there, the front door was about fifty yards away. It took only seconds to notice the large black birds circling above the backyard.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said, touching the back of his hand to Sam’s bicep. They picked up the pace at the same time.

“Yeah, I see it.”

Neither brother bothered with the porch steps and instead headed right to the back of the house. There wasn’t a fence to obstruct their view and they skidded to a stop as a bunch of vultures took to the air, surprised by their arrival.

There, at the bottom of the steps leading off the back deck, was Mr. Skinner. The beta was sprawled on his stomach in a bathrobe, shotgun a few feet away. They looked at each other and surveyed the scene around them. Skinner was untouched, other than the exposed flesh the vultures had been picking at.

“Finding it a little strange this happening right after I told him I wanted to talk,” Dean said stepping carefully toward the corpse. The birds hadn’t gone far, they perched themselves on the edge of the roof, watching the interlopers approach.

“Finding it a little strange your sheriff friend isn’t here to see this.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to look at his brother. Sam raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever, dude.”

The omega crouched next to the body of Mr. Skinner, batting away some flies that had taken flight at his sudden appearance. There were no outward signs of a struggle, no blood or injuries on his back. Dean looked up at Sam, then back at the body and put his hand on the large beta’s shoulder.

He grunted a bit as he rolled the dead weight, and Skinner fell onto his back; a hand splayed out into the dirt underneath him.

“Yeah, well, there’s a huge hole where his heart used to be. I’d say this is the werewolf we’re looking for. But why did he go after Mr. Skinner?” Sam asked, putting his hands on his hips. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the treeline around them. If this was a set up it would be a dumb one.

“Yeah. Skinner may be an asshole but he isn’t someone who would go unnoticed. People would have reported his absence in a day or two.” Dean stood up and looked at the backdoor of the house. “Should we go take a look inside?”

The Alpha scented the scene, unable to discern anything out of the ordinary.

“We may as well. But we should get back to the motel room quick and get any information we can find on Skinner. There’s got to be a reason he was the latest victim.”

They walked through the house but found no sign of struggle. It looked like the beta lived alone, something Dean couldn’t help but comment on, and nothing appeared missing. They left the way they’d come in and made their way, quickly, back to the Impala.

“Motel or library?” Dean asked gripping the steering wheel. Sam flipped through a file on his lap and ran a hand through his hair.

“Motel. I can get online and see what I can find. If whoever did this did it because we were going to be there , then they might know we’re not really FBI. I don’t want you out in the open.”

Dean shot his brother a death glare and barely resisted slamming Baby’s breaks.

“Don’t fucking start with me, Sam!”

The Alpha only growled back and slammed the file shut the best one could slam paper.

“You don’t seem to get it, Dean! This,” he said, gesturing between him and Dean, “is new. I am your Alpha, you are my new omega. It was different when we weren’t mates. The first fucking time we leave the bunker some Alpha asshole hits on you and what do you do? You humor him!”

  
“Oh, I get it. This is some kind of territory thing? Like I belong to you now so I can’t talk to anyone else? I thought you were different, Sam.”

“No!” the Alpha all but roared. Dean actually jumped slightly in his seat but furrowed his eyebrows and lifted his hand to the back of his neck to try and cover it up.

“You do not belong to anyone,” he said through gritted teeth, “there is something about this Dwyer that sets me on edge. I can’t explain it. I just don’t like him.”

Dean could only nod as he looked back at the road and pressed a bit harder on the gas. It was unlike Sam to be so protective of him. Dean was older, even if he was omega, he’d always been the one protecting Sam.

“Alright, Sammy. Alright.”

They made it back to the motel and rushed into the room, locking themselves in and getting on Sam’s computer. Dean poured over the notes again as Sam looked up everything he could find about Skinner and his property.

“There’s nothing,” Sam said about an hour later. The room had been silent and he sat back and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. Dean dropped the paper he was holding and did the same.

The Alpha stood from his chair at the small table and started to pace the room, running his hand down his face and growling softly. He was feeling agitated and oddly alert. Dean watched him from his chair for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest.

When Sam snatched his jacket off the back of his chair and headed for the door Dean jumped up and grabbed his arm. Sam wrenched it from him and stumbled away, his chest heaving with his breath.

“I have to get out of here, I need to find the sheriff. There’s something he’s not telling us, Dean I just know it.”

“You need to calm down! There is something we’re missing here but we're not going to figure it out with your anger stinking up the room.” Dean moved between his mate and the door, he was getting worried about Sam’s state of mind.

“I can't believe you don't even care.”

“Care about what, Sam! Some podunk Alpha from some podunk town?”

“He's been hitting on you nonstop since you walked into his office!” Sam shouted throwing an arm out toward the window.

“Oh, get over it! Any other time and you'd brush it off, even laugh it off. Why now? Again! What is it with this guy? You've been fighting like cats and-” Dean stopped talking abruptly and looked up at Sam with wide eyes. “Son of a bitch.”

~*~

The brothers entered the police station trying to look as calm as possible. The receptionist wasn’t at her desk and the building was quiet. Without a word the guys made eye contact and, using hand signals, Dean told Sam he was going to check down the hallway.

Sam put on a bitchface and shook his head.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed down the hallway.

Sam followed him instead of checking somewhere by himself.

They swept the rooms, one by one, guns drawn. Dean scented the air before entering a room and Sam watched his back to make sure when he went into one no one was coming from another.

When the building was cleared with no sign of anyone they lowered their weapons and looked around.

“This is not normal. It’s the middle of the day,” Dean whispered looking out the door at the parking lot. Sam nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. There should be someone here. Do we have an address for the sheriff’s house?” Dean shrugged and moved behind the reception desk. He checked the beta’s drawers for an address book or pay stub, anything that would give him information.

“Aha! His file. Everyone has to have one.”

The sheriff lived on a property much like Skinner’s. Outside of town. No one else around. When they pulled up to the gate it was also locked with a chain.

“I don’t like this,” Sam mumbled as they checked their weapons and loaded silver bullets.

“I swear, Sam, if you ask me to stay here I’m going to castrate you.” The Alpha’s face scrunched and he looked at his mate with an exaggerated frown.

“Come on, man, what is with you and my balls?”

Dean stopped fumbling around in the trunk and turned bodily toward his mate, pressing a finger into his sternum.

“You might be my Alpha, but you are not my boss. I am the oldest, I am in charge. You will not patronize me!” the omega hissed, getting into the Alpha’s space. Sam arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

“No, I know that, Dean. I know. I just- I was going to tell you to be careful.” The omega’s features softened and he looked at his brother skeptically. Sam just turned and started getting himself ready again. Dean stood for a moment longer before grabbing Sam by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss.

“You too, Sammy.”

They decide to head toward the house using the driveway, off to one side, crouched and moving swiftly. Chances were if the sheriff knew who they were he already knew they were coming. He could have already shifted and be waiting for them in the woods for all they knew.

Luckily for them the Winchesters are highly skilled at walking quietly through the brush under their feet and were able to keep their ears trained on sounds in the woods. Nothing came crashing in at them. No one shouted or whistled or otherwise tried to get their attention.

They turned the bend in the driveway and the house was right there; smoke curling out of the chimney, squad car in the front.

“Looks like he’s home,” Dean shrugged before moving to take cover behind the car. They crouch there for a moment trying to figure out where to go from there.

“We’ve got to check the house,” Sam said looking up through the window to survey the small building’s facade. There wasn’t any movement inside, but that didn’t mean anything when they were hunting something that was probably hunting them back.

“Want me to go around back? You can kick in the front? We should try and keep him contained, we don’t know how strong he is or what his plan is at this point. Fight or flight, right?” Sam looked at his mate with narrowed eyes, his lips pressed firmly together.

He did not want to split up right now, but it was the most reasonable plan of action to maintain control over the situation. Say they kicked in the front door, the werewolf bolted out the back and into the forest. Sam might be able to catch him if he shifted, but then he’d leave Dean behind while he chased the sheriff through the woods.

They had to try and trap him.

“Shit!” Sam cursed, looking up over the side of the squad car again. He plopped down on his ass, back against the car, and checked his weapons. “Fine. Go around back. I’ll get the front. When you disappear around the corner of the house I’m counting to ten, then I’m kicking it in.”

Dean nodded and started toward the front of the car. Sam lunged after him, grabbing him by the back of his collar and hauling him over his legs. He leaned forward and kissed his omega, hard.

“Please be careful.”

Dean smiled and nodded before Sam shoved him back up and went around the trunk. They nodded at each other, then crouch-walked swiftly to the house. Sam plastered himself against the siding a few feet from the door. Dean did the same at the corner before turning to nod once more at his Alpha before turning the corner.

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

~*~

Dean was at the back corner of the house, peeking around to the back door to try and get a read on the place. The door was closed, the back patio looked undisturbed. He was counting in his head so he could bust in the door at the same time as Sam.

The omega was creeping along the side of the house, gun trained on the back door, when he heard sticks breaking to his left. Instinct had him freezing before he even registered the sound. He played it back in his head and deduced it was too much for a squirrel. There was plenty of other shit out here that could be crawling around out there, but there was also a bloodthirsty sheriff.

Dean straightened to peek through a window to see if he could see Sam across the house, he had no idea how the thing was set up inside. But once his back was turned there was a louder snap, seemingly closer. The omega dropped lower and pressed his back to the sideboard, gun pointed at the forest.

Then the bushes started to shake, something large was running away. He’d scared the wolf. With a shout to Sam about the sheriff in the forest he took off for the treeline, leaping into the underbrush and charging after the wolf.

It was seconds into his chase that he realized how stupid he was being, but he couldn’t let the sheriff get away. He’d been playing them the entire time, he realized. Even called them brothers in the diner that first day. Dean hadn’t noticed then, because they were, but the only way the sheriff would have known is if he could smell them. And even Alphas didn’t have that good of a nose.

Dean was deep enough in he couldn’t see the top of the house anymore. He stopped running, pearl grip tight in both hands, and looked around. There wasn’t a sound in the woods, no birds, no scampering critters.  _ Shit _ .

He couldn’t even hear Sam coming after him.  _ Shit _ ! This was so stupid.

Dean started backing toward the way he came. He had to find Sam, he needed back up. Chances were the werewolf was long gone by now. They would have to regroup and try to figure out where he was going next.

The smell of rotten meat was the only clue Dean had that things were about to go very wrong. There wasn’t a sound before he was hit in the back, square between his shoulder blades. He nearly lost his grip on his gun when he hit the ground. The wind was knocked out of him with the weight on his back.

“Hello, little omega. So nice of you to join me,” the voice was deep and guttural, the breath that carried it smelled like death itself. The difference didn’t matter, he knew it was Dwyer on his back.

“Hey, sheriff,” Dean choked out, “funny meeting you out here.”

The werewolf snarled as he lifted his weight, rolled Dean, and plopped right back down on his chest in one swift motion. He was bigger than in his human form, but still not completely wolf. Not born then. Likely turned a few generations out. His face was only slightly elongated, his fingers were knobby like paws, but still long, and there was dark brown hair everywhere.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and cringed when the wolf leaned down and licked a long strip up the side of his face. He hummed happily afterward, smacking his lips slightly and pressing clawed fingers into Dean’s chest.

The omega tried to squirm away, throwing his head back into the ground and howling with the pain of it. The wolf on his chest just watched, as if fascinated by his reaction.

“I can see what has that cat so infatuated with you. Your scent, your body, you would welp strong pups, I can tell. The perfect omega bitch.” Dean’s eyes widened at that, for more reasons than one. Dwyer chuckled at the surprised look the hunter let slip.

“You think I couldn’t tell? I knew what he was as soon as he walked into the police station. I could smell the curse on him. Your mate isn’t a real cat, he’s something else. He smells like a damned witch. Did you put a spell on him, Dean?”

This had the omega’s eyebrows furrowing together. A spell? That didn’t make any fucking sence, Sam was bit. Dean was there. He was there when he shifted for the first time. There every time sense. The sheriff had to be lying.

“If he were a shifter he’d have scented me too. Could have known from the start. That’s how I knew something was off about you two.” The wolf grinned wide and sat up on Dean’s chest, petting a rough, clawed hand down the omega’s face.

“And really, this has been fun. But we need to get out of here. Taking a mate from someone is dangerous even when he’s not a real shifter.”

Dean started to struggle then, trying to shove the wolf off even though he knew he was out muscled. The wolf gripped his wrists and pinned them to the center of his chest, Dean kicked out with his legs connecting with nothing but dirt.

“Sam!”

Dwyer just laughed, opening his jaw wide to clamp around Dean’s throat. Dean cried out again when the sharp teeth connected with his flesh, but they didn’t press in. The sheriff’s grip relaxed and his weight eased onto Dean fully.

The omega was panting, eyes wide and wild looking around. He stared to shove at the body on top of him, panicked and needing to get away from the wolf. Then there was Sam’s face over the sheriff’s shoulder. The weight being shoved off of him. His Apha pulling him up and into his lap.

Dean hugged onto Sam tight, talking himself down from a panic attack and scenting his Alpha ’ s neck. He looked down at Dwyer, a red splotch staining the back of the sheriff’s shirt. He hadn’t even heard the gunshot over his own yelling.

“Alright, Dean. We got him. It’s over.”

~*~

Sam drove them back to the bunker that afternoon. They stopped at the motel long enough to shove all their crap into the car and throw the key into the office then they hit the blacktop. The ride was silent most of the way.

“Did you hear what he’d said?” Dean asked out of nowhere. He didn’t need Sam to say anything, the way his knuckles tightened on the wheel was answer enough.

“I, uh. I heard him before I even saw you two. He said I’m not a cat. That I smell like a witch. When I rounded those bushes and saw him on top of you.  _ Gods _ ,” Sam stuttered and reached over to grip Dean’s thigh.

The omega covered his Alpha’s hand with his own and they sat in a more comfortable silence all the way back to the bunker.

It wasn’t until the car was unloaded and they were seated at the table in the library until Sam spoke again.

“So we can rule out shifter,” he said plopping down in his chair in front of a stack of books. Dean shook his head and leaned both hands on the table across from his brother.

“I don’t know man, we’re just supposed to take his word for it? What if he was lying?”

“He knew things, Dean. Had us pegged the whole time. You didn’t turn when I bit you. Something is not right here, everything points to not shifter.” Sam’s expression was a mix of determination and desperation and Dean decided not to argue.

“Fine. Say it’s a witch. We’ve got one of the most powerful witches of all time on speed dial, let’s hit her up.” The sound of the door in the map room had Sam leaping from his chair and taking a defensive stance in front of Dean. The omega wanted to roll his eyes but recognized his Alpha’s need to be on alert right now.

Soft footfalls were accentuated by the click of heels as whoever it was came closer to the doorway. Sam and Dean both relaxed tense shoulders when the redhead came into view.

“Word around the cauldron is you two might be in a wee bit of trouble. Hello, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more.


End file.
